User blog:LapisLazuliisthebest/Why I hate Stitch! the anime
Disclamer: This is my own opinion. If you like the anime then that's fine, I don't hate you for it. My motto is: hate the series not the fans. Also warning for spoilers. I love Lilo and Stitch (obviously, or I wouldn't be here) and I love anime. But I hate the Stitch anime and here's why... 1. Stitches character In the first episode, Stitch has left Lilo and is running amok across the Galaxy with Jumba following behind. The reason? Lilo (allegedly) found a new boyfriend and Stitch got jealous. That alone was enough to put fans off the show. What happened to ohana!? And yes I did see the "Lilo" episode that explained the truth. Congratulations, for making Stitch out to be a big jerk! Seriously, you know someone for years and know they won't break a promise unless something serious happened. So, when you and your friend decide promise to meet each other at a certain spot but they don't show up, what do you do? decide you don't like them anymore and abandon them alone at the beach. Just what a best friend would do! Speaking of making a jerk. In the anime, he discovers a wishing stone that will only work if he does a certain number of good deeds. What to know what his wish is? To be the most powerful being in the universe. Not only is he a jerk for abandoning Lilo, now he's selfish with it. Okay, yes Stitch did have his selfish moments in the original series, but was never did he have the same selfish motivation for an entire season and a half! In the end he decides he doesn't what that wish so he can stay with Yuma (the animes version of Lilo) though. 2. The writing The writing in this show is terrible. It is lazy, bad and disrespectful to the original series. In the anime, Hamsterviel somehow has most of the other experiments under his control. How you may ask? It never tells us. The creators just wanted Stitch to fight all these experiments causing trouble under Hamsterviels control, but never gives us an explanation as to how he got a hold of them in the first place! Not only are the experiments working for him, but Gantu and Ruben are to. Remember the ending to Leroy and Stitch (which reminds me, where the hell is Leroy?) where Gantu finally stood up to Hamsterviel, got his old job back and made Rueben his Galley officer? And remember how happy we were for them? Well that doesn't matter anymore. In this series Gantu and Rueben get "dishonourably discharged" from their jobs for bad karaoke singing, and go back to Hamsterveil until they end up crammed in a prison cell with Hamsterveil and some new villain (who I'll talk about later). What a happy ending for them. Another thing is 627. This ones kind of a mixed bag compared to what I said about the other experiments. Whilst it is nice to see 627 again and it does make sense for him to still be an enemy as he couldn't be turned good, the problem is they never explain how Hamsterviel got a hold of him. At least with the other experiments they were active, so Hamsterviel could have easily kidnapped them, but 627 was deactivated and locked away in Jumba's ship so how did he get out? 3. How they handle the other experiments In addiction to the above there is how they treat Stitches cousins in the Anime. In the original series the experiments were like a subversion to the "Monster/villain of the week" trope where they were defeated but then rehabilitated due to being "Ohana". And whilst occasionally an experiment did get left to be captured by Gantu, they where eventfully saved at the end of the series in the episode "Snafu". Here, however, they are sent by Hamsterveil, defeated and are then either captured and dehydrated (like once they've been "Hamstervieled" there's no going back) or are just forgotten about like they don't matter. And yes, they occasionally would rehabilitate then, which brings me to my next problem. The episode "Hamsterviel's Epic Secret" combines this with the bad writing I mentioned above. In this episode a group of five experiments (Squeak, Frenchfry, Tickle Tummy, Houdini and Pix) are abandoned by Hamsterviel for being "useless". Fist of all, I can understand Squeak being useless, and possibly Pix and Tickle, but Houdini and Frenchfry? Hello? One turns things invisible and another makes food that's too irresistible not to eat and then bloats you up which is good for incapacitating enemy's. Also, I'm pretty sure there are more useless experiments then those five, like Gigi and Doubledip that could have been thrown out. Later, Yuna decides they need to find "the one true place they belong". Firstly, your not Lilo so don't try and act like her! Secondly, They already have a "one true place". They were snatch away from their homes in Hawaii, why not send them back there? you have a space ship. Oh wait. I forgot. This is Stitch! we need to bury all memory of the original setting as much as possible and pretend it never existed! That's all I'm putting but there are other things I hate about this Anime. Like I said before, if you like it there's no problem. But for me the fact this anime was made is a problem Category:Blog posts